McKeller Flash Fiction: An Ongoing Saga
by IantojJackh
Summary: In response to the Flash Fiction challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder.  The Toast, Sorry is Not, Kids at Heart, Love is Orange Juice, Don't Be Grumpy, Daddy, Blue-eyed Adonis, She is Always Right & I Didn't See a Thing Series, Girl's Book Club
1. ToastSorry is not

I don't own Stargate or its characters. All this is for fun and I gain no profit from my works.

A/N: This is in response to the Flash Fiction (keep seeing Flash Forward when I read that) challenge proposed by KoineKid and DaniWilder. Instead of one Flash Fiction, I did two. Blame my morning commute for the second idea.

Both little ficlets revolve around an anniversary in different stages of McKeller's life. The Toast comes in at exactly 300 words and Sorry is not going to... at 292. Please read and review. The Toast is unbetaed and a nice thanks goes out to my beta for the other piece.

* * *

**The Toast**

"I remember hearing the whispers when I was younger that my parent's marriage would not work. He was much older. She's too sweet to be with him. What five year old wants to hear that about their parents? To me they were everything. The ones who made my nightmares go away. The ones who stayed up all night with me when I was sick. My mom let me play dress up with her clothes when I was seven. My dad taught me to recite pi to the twelfth decimal by the time I was eight. My mom taught me to stitch a wound when I was ten. My dad helped me build an atomic bomb when I was eleven. Then when I had my heart broken by at sixteen; my mom said up all night and let me cry on her shoulder and my dad threatened to drop him off on a nearby uninhabitable planet. There were the embarrassing moments of catching them in the act, which happened more times that I could count. It's a wonder that I'm an only child. What those naysayers could not see is that they were made for each other. Marriage is not easy to make work. No marriage is perfect, but they come close. They had their rough times, but they never lost sight of their love for each other. I only hope I can find someone to love half as much as they love each other. I love you mom and dad. You are the best parents I could ever ask for. Here's to another twenty-five years of wedded bliss," Morgan McKay raised a glass of champagne toward her parents.

By the end of the toast, all three McKays had tears in their eyes.

"We raised an amazing daughter."

"That we did."

* * *

**Sorry is not going to ...**

The look in his eyes was never something Jennifer would forget. A pain that she had never witnessed before. Through the injuries and the illnesses nothing compared to the pain from a betrayal of the worst kind. It was not her fault, but she knew her husband, her other half and the father of the son that was due in three months, would not see it that way. Who was she kidding? This was her fault. Their fault. She could have said no or pulled away. All Rodney saw was his best friend and wife kissing. No excuse would be good enough. The many nights of the past month when Rodney did not come to bed well past midnight did not justify her actions. Hormones fuelled doubt about her husband's fidelity and a drunken best friend that had no idea what Rodney had been up to was a dangerous combination that exploded.

Tears burned her eyes and flowed and did not seem like they would ever stop. "I have to find him," Jennifer covered her mouth and ran from the room. She had to find Rodney to explain, but how could she even begin to explain.

It took two hours and some pointed questions to Radek before he broke and told her where Rodney was hiding.

When Jennifer found her husband sitting in the middle of a room, she saw why he had been coming to bed late every night. It was a beautifully decorated nursery for their son.

"It was supposed to be an anniversary gift. Two years, next week. Did you forget?" All emotion was gone his voice. Rodney always thought he would be one to ruin their marriage.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to make this better."


	2. Kids at Heart

A/N: My third installment for the Flash Fiction Challenge. I did not intend to write one, but this one came to me and had let it go where it wanted. And it just came under the wire for word count after some trimming.

**

* * *

**

**Kids at Heart!**

Jennifer had been lost deep in thought, her mind obviously not on the tray of food in front of her. She was oblivious to be called a half dozen times and she was snapped back to reality as a glob of mashed potatoes hit her in the middle of her forehead. The soft food hung there for a moment before falling to the plate below. She was about to yell at the culprit until she saw it was her other half and a better idea came to mind… revenge. The mischievous doctor picked up several grapes and fired them in quick succession, hitting its target in several key locations on the face.

Rodney frowned at he was hit with the grapes, but it quickly melted into a smile and he picked up the grapes and launched them at the opening at the top of the woman's shirt. Some went down Jennifer's shirt and others bounced off her shoulder.

Her lips pursed in bemusement as she shook her shirt to free the grapes. Jennifer raised her eyebrows in challenge to come up with something better. Before Rodney had a chance to react, she scooped up some of the mashed potatoes from his plate and spread them across his shirt.

The scientist looked shocked that she went that far. Rodney started to stand as if he was going to leave, but just as he passed Jennifer's chair he turned and wrapped his arms around her, spreading the mess the potatoes had made on his shirt.

Jennifer shrieked at the surprise attack and squirmed to get out of the mushy embrace, but was silenced when his lips found her neck. _He's dead. Potatoes in my hair. _

"I win," he nipped at her earlobe before standing up, a smug look on his face.


	3. Love is Bringing Her Orange Juice

A/N: Forth installment of challenge. Word count: 299

* * *

**Love is Bringing her Orange Juice**

Jennifer sighed from under the covers, pulling them over her head. It felt like every inch of her body was on fire and she was shivering at the same time. She peeked her head out from the covers to see where Rodney had gone, but he was nowhere to be found. "He said he'd be right back," the sick woman wondered if her hypochondriac boyfriend had abandoned her over fear that he would catch her cold. She was mentally cursing him until the door slid open. Jennifer sat up and started laughing, "What are you doing?" She pointed at the glass bottle in his hand. That wasn't the amusing part, it was that Rodney was wearing a glove someone would wash dishes with to hold the bottle.

"Um, bought you some things. Tissues, some danishes and..." Rodney gulped as he held up the bottle, "Orange juice. I know it'll help you feel better."

"You bought me orange juice?" For a normal person this small gesture would be no big deal, but for someone with a citrus allergy like Rodney's it was a big deal.

"Getting you well again is my top priority today," he placed the bottle on the bedside table. "Anything else I can get you?"

"You must really love me," Jennifer teased. Having Rodney fuss over like this was really sweet and she was going to owe him big. "Didn't you have a meeting with your staff?" A coughing fit followed her words.

"I cancelled it. Had something more important to do," Rodney sat on the edge of the bed and brushed back hair from Jennifer's warm, sweaty forehead. "Feeling any better?"

"Starting to," a smile crossed her lips. "Thank you for this. It'll be our secret." _Rodney helping the sick. I like this side of him._


	4. Don't Be Grumpy Daddy

A/N: This came to me on my train ride home. I haven't put anything in this piece in a while. Enjoy. Please read and review. Unbetaed so blame me for mistakes.

* * *

**Don't be Grumpy, Daddy!**

Rodney was in the middle of a tirade, yelling at two chemists that had been on Atlantis for a total of two days before one of their experiments back fired and they blew a hole five feet wide in the side of one of the towers. "Two days! That has to be some kind of record for buffoonery. Do you two morons have any idea of the damage you have caused? You are lucky that I don't throw you through the wormhole back to Earth. No! You know what you are going wish I sent you back to Earth because you will be cleaning up the lab with toothbrushes."

The two young chemists had heard about the department head's temper, but they never thought they would experience the full brunt of it. It was worse than they had heard and the amount of insults that were crammed into the fifteen minute tirade did not seem to be letting up until they saw a crying girl no older than three run into the office and latch onto their boss' leg. They feared for the child that interrupted the yelling session, but they were shocked when the acerbic man picked up the crying child.

"What's wrong, munchkin?" the father whispered, trying to soothe his crying child.

Morgan burrowed her face into Rodney's neck, "I was running and the strange little man who smells funny was in my way and I ran into him and fell and hit my knee. Why was he in my way? It's his fault for getting in my way." The child put the blame on someone else in typical McKay fashion.

"Well I will yell at Radek for getting in your way later," Rodney said to placate his daughter. He then picked up his diatribe where he had left off.

The abusive lecture went on for another five minutes until Morgan poked her father in the cheek, "Stop being grumpy, daddy." She whispered before kissing his cheek because it usually worked when he was being grumpy with her.


	5. Blue Eyed Adonis

A/N: Little piece came to me after reading over one of my other flash pieces. This takes place after Identity. Unbetaed so errors are mine. Please read and review.

* * *

**Blue-eyed Adonis**

Rodney whimpered as he stumbled out of the bathroom, clutching his stomach. "I think I just threw up some of my internal organs." His face flushed and shirt drenched in sweat. Now his stomach burned as if it were on fire.

Jennifer put the tablet that had been on her knees on the bedside table and went to assist the ill man to bed. "Feeling any better?" she smoothed down a few strands of sweat soaked hair that had been sticking up.

He feebly shook his head, "No." Rodney shuffled to the bed and crawled under the covers, pulling them over his head. He knew he that she should not have eaten the odd peach like fruit, but Sheppard had dared him and promised him ten pounds of coffee if he ate it. Obviously, it was a big mistake and the Canadian was paying the price.

The physician disappeared into the bathroom and returned a minute later with a wet washcloth, "Here, try this." She put the washcloth on the man's forehead. "Lift your head for a second." when the pale man did as asked, Jennifer carefully laid Rodney's head in her lap while being mindful of her sore side.

Rodney frowned as he looked into her brown eyes, "Shouldn't I be the one taking care of you?"

Jennifer shook her head, "And you've done an excellent job the last two weeks." Since her release from the infirmary, Rodney had made sure she was well taken care of whenever he was off-duty. "Now is just my chance to return the favor, my love." She scratched the top of his head, hoping to lull him to sleep. The physician knew sleep was what would be best for him right now.

"But you are still recovering," he pointed out.

"I am there, but there is this overprotective blue-eyed Adonis who makes sure I don't do much of anything which includes taking meals outside of this room," she teased with a good natured smile until he saw a look of deep concern on Rodney's face, "What is it?"

"I'm dying, aren't I?" Rodney went even paler than he already was.

"What? No? Why would you think that?"

"Adonis, he died in the arm of his lover. Just like I am in your arms now."

Jennifer shook her head and kissed the top of his head. His wild imagination was too amusing some times, "You have food poisoning, Rodney. You aren't going to die. Just try to get some rest. You'll be feeling like your old self in no time."

"Okay," Rodney closed his eyes and tried to relax. Things always seemed better when he was in her arms.


	6. First Meeting She is Always Right

**First Meeting...She is Always Right**

Jennifer Keller was having a hard time adjusting to life on Atlantis and could not figure out where she fit it. Elizabeth was the only member of the senior staff she had met, but she had heard plenty of stories about the Military Commander and the Head of Science and research, not all of it flattering. From the stories, she had to wonder if they were men or children and wondered how two men like them got into positions of power.

The new CMO was writing a report when she heard yelling quickly approaching the infirmary.

"Were you trying to castrate me?"

"Don't you know how to read?"

"You didn't have a sign outside. How was I supposed to know you were taking target practice?"

"It's a firing range. What did you think I was doing? Baking cupcakes?"

"You told me to meet you there at nineteen hundred."

"So I lost track of time, Rodney. I'm sorry."

"But you aren't the one with an arrow in your groin."

"I hit you thigh. I missed your jewels by about an inch or so," John bent over to look just to make sure.

Jennifer sighed as she was about to get her first experience of the department heads antics. "What happened?" she asked seeing an arrow sticking out of the shorter man's leg.

"He shot me...again," Rodney whined for emphasis.

"Again?" the woman eyes grew as she looked between the two sheepish men.

"I was hallucinating last time. It wasn't my fault," John glared daggers at the Canadian.

"I'm going to get that out," Jennifer pointed to the arrow. "Get on the bed," she pointed to one of the empty beds.

"What are you doing with that?" Rodney gulped as Jennifer approached with a pair of scissors.

"I need to cut away your pants before I can remove the arrow," she said simply.

Rodney's lips moved without words and his face turned red, "I don't even know you and you going to play around down there."

Jennifer shook her head, "Dr. McKay I'm a doctor and I am performing a small medical procedure to remove an arrow from your upper thigh. I wish to keep my medical license so I will not be playing with your man bits. You are in very capable hands."

The physicist's face grew a couple shades darker.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You don't have any piercings or tattoos on your groin area that you might be hiding? But you don't seem like the piercing or tattoo type," she started to cut the patient's pants away.

Rodney gulped as the scissors got closer to his groin. "Just don't make the wrong cut," he tried to give back some of the lip given to him.

"Don't worry. You will still have every part of you when I'm done."

Rodney could not look as the scissors moved up his leg. Once he felt the cool metal near his hip, the injured man passed out.

"He does this all the time," John motioned toward the unconscious man.

* * *

"That is not how we first met," Rodney refused to remember the day that way. "I split a tray of food on you."

"That was the day after you came into the infirmary with John. You were limping because you had the bandages on," she pushed up the leg of her boyfriend's boxers. "See you still have the scar." Jennifer pointed to the small scar.

"Maybe you are right," the stubborn man gave a little. "I just don't like to remember that you had to cut off my pants on her first meeting."

"It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"Ehh. Guess not."

"See, I'm always right," Jennifer said with a smug grin before placing a quick peck on Rodney's cheek.


	7. I Didn't See a Thing

Timeline: Between Outsiders and Brainstorm

A/N: This little ditty came to me last night and it begged to be written. Please leave a review. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the quick beta. Word total: 526

* * *

**I Didn't See a Thing**

Rodney let himself into Jennifer's room with his tablet tucked under his arm. He knew entering without her permission might be considered crossing the line, but in his mind he had a very good reason. He was there only to fix the water temperature problems she complained about at breakfast. He knew the physician should still be on duty in the infirmary so he could get in and out with any problems. The best part was that he could be the hero of the day. He would be hero of the bathroom. _That's lame, McKay. Say that and you'll never get the girl. As if fixing her bathroom will forever endear her to you. Super Geek saves the damsel from the perils of a cold shower._

The smiling physicist waved his hand over the bathroom sensor and when the door opened he saw something he never thought he would ever see. Jennifer stood before him. She was fresh from the shower, her skin covered only with beads of water. "I ummm...I...I," Rodney's mouth flapped as he could not his eyes off the site he had dreamed of many nights for the past six months. Common sense and decency screamed that he should look away, but Rodney was lacking both at the moment. He likened the scene to passing an accident and the human compulsion not to look away. The only difference was that this was much more pleasant to look at.

Jennifer was startled to find Rodney in her room, too startled to make a move to cover up. She was like a deer frozen in the headlights. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

His brain was stuck on stare mode and found himself stuck on the small tattoo on her hip. "Umm," he squeezed his eyes shut. "I swear I didn't see anything." Even though he looked for a good half minute. "I didn't see that pi tattoo. Wait! Why do you have a pi tattoo? Um. Yeah, I came to fix your water, but that doesn't look like it's a problem anymore. I'm going to leave now," Rodney turned to make a quick retreat now that he had control over his brain again, but his feet got tangled with one another and he fell, hitting his head on the corner of a table.

Jennifer leaped into doctor mode and rushed to the unconscious man's side. She had worried about any head wound Rodney received especially since she drilled into his head a couple months ago. The worried doctor knelt beside her patient to examine the bleeding wound. She looked up when the door open.

"I'm not even going to ask," John looked at the scene and held up his hands as he walked away. He had heard the loud crash and went to investigate and came upon Jennifer hunched over Rodney. _Wait! Was she naked?_ He was sure there was going to be an interesting explanation from Rodney later.


	8. The Note

A/N: As requested, here is a sequel to the last McKeller flash piece. Also working on Jennifer explaining the reason for the pi tattoo. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. This is unbetaed so errors are mine alone.

* * *

**The Note**

John sat across from Rodney in the mess hall, pointing to the butterfly bandage that covered the small wound on his forehead, "Are you going to tell me how you got that?" It had been a few days and Rodney had been tight lipped on the origin of the cut on his forehead. The Colonel only knew that McKay was unconscious on the CMO's floor and that she was hunched over him, not entirely sure if the physician had clothes on.

"Tripped and hit my head. There is nothing else to say," John's incessant badgering clearly annoyed Rodney.

"I know that much, McKay. I'm just curious as to circumstances surrounding it. You were in Keller's room, weren't you?" John pressed further.

"Who told you that?" Rodney's expression soured even more.

"I saw it. I was heading to my quarters when in heard a crash and I saw the good doctor standing over you. Did you really trip?" He was still unsure if Jennifer was naked because the way she was hunched over Rodney made it difficult to tell.

"Yes, I tripped." Rodney had to wonder what else John had seen.

Sheppard shrugged, "I thought you might have seen a naked woman and passed out. You know, it being a long time for you."

"And how long has it been for you?" Rodney challenged. It did not sit well with him that John might have seen something he should not have. "What did you see?" his temper flared, having the need to protect Jennifer from the prying eyes of Sheppard.

"Nothing. I wasn't sure if she was, but your reaction says she was," John smirked. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" Rodney scowled at the insinuation. "I was there to fix her water. Nothing happened. You are a pig you know that?" His face got very red and his fists clenched into tight balls. He was not going to let anyone insinuate anything negative about Jennifer. Had it been any other woman, Rodney knew he would share the details, but he could never do that to Jennifer.

"Relax, Rodney. I was only joking," John tried to calm the storm that was brewing inside of his friend.

"It's not funny," he tried to sound offended. Rodney searched for other words to get John's mind off a naked Jennifer. The image would be forever burnt in the scientist's mind, knowing that was the one and only time he was going to see the object of his affection without clothes. To further show his displeasure and frustration, McKay stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and was shocked to find a piece of paper in it. He carefully unfolded the paper and recognized the handwriting. The contents of the note were juvenile in nature, but it made the man blush furiously. Should he take up what was offered? Was the note serious or was it giving him false hope? There was only one way to find out. "I... um. Something came up. I'll see you later," Rodney's voice shook and hastily tried to stuff the paper back where he found it. The Canadian made a quick exit, nearly running into Ronon on the way out and unaware that the note fell out.

"What's up with McKay?" Ronon asked. He stepped out of the man's path just before Rodney would have bowled into him. "He dropped this," he picked up the discarded piece of paper.

"Rodney being Rodney," was a reasonable explanation John offered until Ronon held up the paper. "He saw that and got weirder."

Ronon shrugged. He was used to the sometime eccentric behavior of his teammate and unfolded the paper. "What does I showed you mine, it's fair to show me yours mean?" the Satedan was quite confused over the meaning of the words. "Show what? Isn't that Keller's handwriting?" He passed the note to Sheppard.

John nearly choked on his water as he looked at the letter, His eyes grew several sizes. "It is. I think Keller just propositioned McKay. We might not hear from him for a while." At least he hoped if Rodney played his cards right.


	9. One Step

A/N: It looks like this little series of pieces doesn't want to end. All the blame goes to Shadows-of-Realm (and thanks for the quick beta) for making the comment that he thought this was part of a long and it the pieces keep coming. There should be another two pieces or so. Please read and review.

* * *

**One Step Closer**

Rodney watched as Jennifer laughed with one of her fellow doctors and made sure he stayed out of the line of sight. _See it was all a joke and now she and Doctor Who Leaves Bruises When I Draw Blood Cole are laughing about the note. She is probably telling everyone I am a pervert who breaks into female quarters to see them naked. _He wanted to walk away, but his legs would not let him. He wanted to hear what the women were going to say about him. It was not as if he really cared. _Rodney McKay does not care what people think of him... Except maybe a certain Wisconsin native. _

"Did he really say that?" Amanda covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"And it isn't the first time either. It is starting to get a little creepy. I know he's harmless. Maybe I should stop spending time there. I think he is getting the wrong idea," Jennifer chewed her lip.

Rodney had heard enough; Jennifer thought he was creepy and there was nothing to the time they had spent with each other. Now his feet moved him away as fast as they could take him. _I'm such an idiot._

"Or you can tell him you aren't interested and that you are after his boss," Dr. Cole suggested. "Or even better why don't you tell the one you want that you want him." Amanda tried to push the CMO to finally make a move after months of talking about it. She knew it was easier said than done, especially with matters where a certain cranky astrophysicist was concerned.

"I kind of did. I left a note in his jacket. After the other day..." Jennifer blushed as she recalled what happened.

"What happened?" Amanda asked. She had tried to get the details out of her friend, but Jennifer clammed up and blushed furiously whenever the subject was broached. "Does have to do with the cut on his forehead? Did you hit him?"

"No!" Jennifer got defensive. "He tripped and hit his head," she blushed and looked down. It was only this embarrassing because it had been the man she had been crushing on for months and had dreams about him undressing her and making love to her all night long and well into the next day. "Rodney walked in on me coming out of the shower. He saw everything. He tripped trying to make a hasty exit and that's when he hit his head."

"Oh, wow Jen," Amanda had to laugh at the situation. It was kind of funny when she thought about it. "What was he doing in your room? Did you have him over?"

"He came by to the fix the water in my room. I was complaining about the temperature when we had breakfast. He came by to fix it, but Radek did it earlier," Jennifer returned chewing on her lip.

"What did you put in this note you left for the studly Dr. McKay?" Amanda saw the look Jennifer was giving him. "What? You aren't the only one who finds him attractive. I just don't like him in the way you do and we aren't friends like you and he are."

"Ummm," Jennifer felt ashamed to admit what was in the note. She wondered if it made her come off as a floozy.

"Come on Jen. I'm not going to tell anyone. What did you say to him?" Amanda knew it had to bad by the way the other woman was blushing.

"I suggested that since he saw me naked that it would only be fair if I saw him naked," the CMO could not look at her friend. "I know it's immature, but I thought it could work. I don't even know if he saw the note."

"If there is anything my many years on this expedition taught me, it's that there are certain things that Rodney McKay is quite oblivious about. Knowing him he probably did not find the note yet. A note is direct, but you should be more direct with him."

"What are you suggesting?" Jennifer was clueless at what Amanda was hinting.

"This is what you are going to do," the older doctor leaned over and began whispering a fool proof plan.


	10. In His Dreams

**A/N: Enjoy this latest segment. Got back to it being a real flash piece as it comes in at 300 words on the nose- minus a/n and chapter title. Please read and review. Thanks**

**

* * *

**

**In His Dreams**

Rodney buried himself in his work the rest of the evening. His foul mood sent junior lab techs scattering for cover, fearful of getting caught in the acidic spray of his ranting. "See, she was only nice to you because you were sick and it was a matter of time before she got sick of you." He talked to the air as the room had cleared. "Of course you are a creepy pervert. You looked for a good thirty seconds before you looked away. You had dreams about it and the real thing was better than any dream. Of course, she'd think you are creepy for that. Now she thinks you are a dirty old man. Why would she leave that note? She wouldn't mess with me like that. Maybe it was Sheppard. He would do that, but it was her handwriting." The same conversation played out a half dozen times until the Canadian was tired of hearing his own voice. Rodney tired of hearing is own voice? It was a novel concept and one might think the world was about to end.

He kept himself busy with mundane tasks that usually were assigned to the youngest underlings. Rodney used anything to keep his mind busy and not dwell on the negative thoughts whispering in the back of his head.

It was a little past two in the morning when the scientist with the bruised ego powered down his laptop and headed back to his room. By this time, McKay was beyond exhausted his body was autopilot as it returned to his quarters.

As the door slid shut, the man stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and collapsed onto his bed. He was asleep before his body hit the bed and failed to notice someone already occupied the bed.


	11. In Her Dreams

**In Her Dreams**

Jennifer could not believe she was doing this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She just hoped that she was not coming off as too desperate. The CMO had grown tired of the dancing around their feelings that she and Rodney had done so elaborately since his recovery several months ago. Enough was enough and it was time to act. She thought Rodney would have reacted to the note by now, but she could not be sure if he saw it or if he saw it that he thought the note was for real.

One hour passed. And then two soon became three and she let out a heavy sigh. "Rodney. Rodney. Rodney. What am I going to do with you?" Jennifer laced her fingers together and laid them over stomach as she lay naked on his bed, having used her medical override to gain access to his room. She looked around, noting the multiple diplomas from the three bachelor's degrees to the three masters degrees and finally to his two doctorates. So much time spent on enriching his mind, she had to wonder how much time he spent fulfilling the needs of his body. "Okay, Jennifer you got to get your mind out of the gutter. Then again you are on his bed without any clothes on. What man would not enjoy coming home to find a naked woman in his bed? He likes women, right? What about Katie and then there is the torch he always carried for Sam. Could it be an act?" Jennifer started to get herself worked up. "This is not me? I would never do this. Why did I let Amanda talk me into this? Maybe I should put my clothes back on. It's getting kind of chilly in here. But he can be back any minute." Her eyes fell upon a better option; a t-shirt that read _'42: The meaning of life'. _Jennifer smiled as she got up and put the shirt on before crawling under the covers. The shirt was quite big on her, but it was also quite comfortable and she wondered if he would realize the shirt was missing if she _forgot _to return it. She figured she would hear Rodney whenever he returned, unless he was pulling an all nighter.

Jennifer pulled a book from the bedside table and realized it was not a normal book, but a compilation of what must. Have been a series of comic books, "52: Volume One," She laughed when she saw on the inside cover was _Property of Rodney McKay _crossed out then underneath it _John Sheppard _was crossed out and lastly under that was _Meredith McKay_ with the Meredith crossed out and Rodney written in bold. It was obvious which words were written by John and which were written by Rodney. She started to flip through the comic, quickly growing bored of it and soon feel asleep.

The sleeping woman nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a body land half on top of her. It was not as if she could move with the extra weight on her. After a quick look at the clock, Jennifer realized it was a lot later then she had expected. The loud snores emanating from the man made her laugh. Jennifer watched Rodney's face as he slept, the occasional snore coming from him. It amazed her that Rodney did not notice her in his bed because if he did notice he would not be resting part of his body on her.

"Rodney, wake up," she tried to gently make him up by whispering and running her free hand through his hair. When that did not work, Jennifer wriggled free from under his weight. She studied his face for several minutes, her fingers lightly tracing over the contours of his face. She smirked as a brilliant idea came to mind, "It worked for Sleeping Beauty." The bold woman pressed her lips to the sleeping man's lips, starting the kiss off softly until Rodney's started to respond favorably with his tongue seeking out its mate. It was more than Jennifer had hoped for.

Rodney's sleep deprived brain defaulted to the dream it always did when he had too little sleep...maybe how sleep deprived he was had nothing to do with it. It started off with Jennifer coming into his lab and always ended with him pulling her in for a kiss and he would always wake up as he pulled the attractive woman's shirt over her head. It was not ending there tonight. Just as he pulled off the last of her base uniform, his eyes flew open. The almost panicked physicist felt hands tangled in his hair as he made out with someone in his sleep. The lack of light prevented him from knowing who the person in his bed was. _This better be a woman_. Rodney went hysterical for a second until his brain registered that it was touching a woman's breast. _Thank goodness. _He pulled his hand away and severed the blissful connection between her lips.

"Why did you stop?" Jennifer whispered breathlessly.

"Crap, still dreaming." As soon as Rodney heard the voice, he knew it was too good to be true.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all those who are still following. There is one piece left in this series. Please let me know what you think and leave a review and thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the quick beta.


	12. Dreams Do Come True

**Dreams Do Come True**

Jennifer placed her hand on Rodney's cheek, lightly caressing it, "It's not a dream, McKay." It was slightly adorable that he thought it had been a dream. "Does that mean you have dreams about me?" She bit her lip and wondered if that was going a little too far.

"I…wa…" Rodney tried to find the right words for the moment, but could not find them. He never thought anything like this would happen to him. To Sheppard or Ronan, maybe. Never to the socially awkward Rodney McKay. The scientist reached behind himself to turn on his lamp. For a moment he wondered if in his exhaustion that he went to the wrong room, but when the lamp gave off enough light Rodney saw he was in the right room. "What are you doing here?" Confusion creased his brow.

"You know you are a hard man to track down. Don't you ever check your pockets? I left you a note." Her fingers punctuated every word with a light poke to his cheek.

Rodney's eyes widened, "That note wasn't a joke?"

"Why would you think it was? I know it might have been a little vulgar, but I've…" Jennifer was cut off why the confused look on the man's face. "What?"

"After I found the note I saw you and the Needle Bruise Queen laughing. You said that you didn't want me getting the wrong idea and you called me creepy. How was I supposed to take that?" frown lines wrinkled his troubled head.

She bit lip as not to laugh, "You heard that?"

"Yes, I did. Why is that funny? And you never answered my question. What are you doing in my bed? And have my shirt on?" the whole situation did not make any sense to the confused Canadian. He wondered if this was part of some big joke Sheppard was playing on him.

"I got cold waiting for you so I had to put something on. The shirt was just thrown over the chair. It's funny because you ever eavesdropping and missed a big part of the conversation." There was something about being in Rodney's bed with him that made it easier to say the things she had always wanted to say to him.

"How can I miss being called creepy?" Rodney could not get the image of a naked Jennifer out of his mind. He swore she inferred that she had been waiting for him with nothing on and that caused his body to blush all over.

"Because you weren't the one I was calling creepy and after that Amanda said I should tell him that I wasn't interested and that it was his boss I was interested in. Last time I checked you were still Zelenka's boss," Jennifer reached for Rodney's hand and linked their fingers. She drew his hand closer and kissed each of his knuckles.

Rodney let out a throaty chuckle, "Radek can be creepy at times." He paused for a second, unsure of how to word what he was about to say without sounding uninterested. There was no doubt in his mind that he was very interested in whatever Jennifer was proposing. "Don't get me wrong, the idea of you waiting for me naked in my bed is a turn on. A very big turn on, but it's..."

"Not me? I know. I'm just fed up with this game we've been playing for a few months. It's about time something was done!" Jennifer inched her face closer to Rodney's. "And I felt it," she spoke of felling how turned on he had been when they were kissing.

"What game?" the man was clearly perplexed. Rodney blush deepened at the woman's last comment.

"The whole flirting back and forth with nothing coming of it. It's about time one of us made a move," Jennifer could feel the heat between them and it caused her voice to waver. The nervousness she felt when she first arrived in his room returned.

"I...I just thought you were being nice to me after I was sick, but something tells me that this is not just being nice," the idea bought a wide smile to the physicist's face. Maybe his dreams did come true.

Jennifer nodded, "That is correct." She gave Rodney a quick kiss, her face flushed when she pulled away. "For the record I kissed you when you were sleeping."

"I figured since you snuck into my room, probably using your medical override."

"Are you complaining about that? Going to file a complaint for me abusing my power?" The physician asked as she tried to hold back a smirk.

"Nah," Rodney rolled over so that Jennifer was under him, using his elbows to keep most of his weight off of her. "But I doubt I am going to let you leave for a few days."

Jennifer's heart raced with excitement at the shift in position, "A few days?" Her eyes grew wide as did the smile on her face.

Rodney cleared his throat, "Well my throat is feeling a little scratchy and I think I should under close medical observation to make sure it doesn't develop into anything serious. There are also things we have to discuss and possibly things that don't need words."

"Then a thorough examination is order," Jennifer pulled Rodney's head in for a mind-numbingly fiery kiss. Had both not be laying down their knees would have certainly buckled.

It was fifty-two hours later that the couple emerged from Rodney's room to join the rest of the base for dinner with grins that nothing could wipe away. The two geniuses spent the majority of the last two and half days sans clothes. Rodney had managed to bribe the kitchen staff to keep them well fed. Who knew room service was available on Atlantis? The time was well spent getting to know each other better; on both an emotional and physical level. There was a good amount of talking with a couple of movies thrown in for good measure. With the _strenuous_ activities, the duo needed to sleep to restore their spent energy and neither could walk straight after the time spent in Rodney's bed. The formerly cranky man thought what Jennifer made him feel was better than the thrill he felt after finding a ZPM.

"Feeling better, McKay?" John asked his friend as he joined the duo on their way to the mess hall. "You hurt your leg?" Sheppard pointed to the slight limp as Rodney walked. "You too, Doc?"

No amount of prodding could pop the cloud the department heads floated upon.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Please be kind and leave a review. Hope you enjoyed this little series of fluff. I have the follow up where Jen explains the tattoo done. It just needs to be edited before its posted. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta.


	13. Pi Tats

**The Pi Tattoo**

"So are you ever going to tell me about that pi tattoo?" Rodney traced his finger over the small tattoo, just under the hem of Jennifer' shirt. The last month had been a wild ride since the night he found Jennifer in his bed. The couple was almost inseparable when both were not on duty. With all the time the two spent together, they had not grown tired of each other; in fact they grew closer as each day passed.

Jennifer shivered as Rodney's rough fingers tickled the sensitive skin, "Hmm." she turned over so she could face the man of her dreams. "Took you long enough to bring it up." The female genius playfully kissed her mate.

"I wanted to wait until the right time. Is this a story that I'm not going to wish I heard after you are done?" Rodney hoped it did not involve another man that he would have to ask John hunt down and hurt.

Jennifer shook her head, "It's an amusing story. I lost a bet."

"A bet? What kind of bet?" The scientist pouted now that access to the tattoo was gone as Jennifer lay on her side where the tattoo was.

"During my second year of med school I lost a pie eating competition on Pi Day to my roommate." Jennifer puhsed out her lower lip.

"Seriously?" Rodney shook his head, fighting the urge to laugh. "What kind of pie was it?" His stomach did the talking for him. "Wasn't lemon meringue, was it?" His face scrunched up in disgust of the food that could kill him. The idea of a pie eating contest on Pi Day was an interesting idea that he would have to mention to Radek next time he saw the Czech.

Jennifer could only laugh, "No. It's was banana cream. And yes, my hands were tied behind my back. The loser had to get the ink. I only lost because of the whipped cream that went up my nose. I hate to lose," she could see his eyes begging to ask the question.

"It's a good thing I'm a bigger nerd than you and understand the extreme importance of Pi Day. It really should be an international holiday with the day off and where everyone bows down to all of the scientific geniuses," there was a look of severe smug satisfaction on Rodney's face.

"My dear, we don't need your ego to get any bigger than it is," her fingers pulled at the collar of his t-shirt and her lips teased his.

"Hmph," Rodney made a face, pretending to be upset at being teased. "Not funny."

"Do you want me to kiss you to make it better?" Jennifer nuzzled her face against his chest.

"No. I have a better idea." Now it was Rodney's turn to tease.

"What is your idea?" Jennifer had no idea where he was going with this.

"You getting a tattoo of my initials right here," Rodney pointed to the middle of her left breast.

The physician narrowed her eyes, perplexed that he would request such a bold thing. "You've got to be kidding me?" Jennifer did not sound pleased.

The physicist held up his finger, "I wasn't done. It has to be done with chocolate sauce or whipped cream."

Jennifer's confused expression changed from confusion to excited, "The edible kind that you would be responsible for cleaning up?"

Rodney nodded, "Now you get it."

The physician had a impish on her face, "Is that the only place you are going to give me one? What about me giving you a _tattoo_ or two?"

"We'll see where the night takes us..." The excited man voice trailed off as the smirk grew to epic proportions.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. Hope you enjoyed this as much as the rest. Thanks to Shadows of Realm for the beta.**


	14. Girl's Book Club

**A/N: **__This little flash piece (so it's not really flash length) was born from something Shadows-of-Realm said in a review. It took on a life of its own and became this. Don't hesitate to leave a review, the help prod the muses some. It has become a bit of a habit for me to post one shots before I leave for vacation. Piece is unbetaed.

Enjoy

~~DtC AKA K.a.T

**Girl's Book Club**

Jennifer knew she had one too many beers at the girl's night book club. The only thing was that it was not really a book club, but an excuse for the women to get together and drink too much and talk about the men on Atlantis. The evenings fit into the stereotypical girl's night like a tight pair of leather pants. Jennifer had not taken part in the monthly ritual in the two months since Rodney had put the ring on her finger. After two weeks of the man working late almost every night, she felt it was time to let loose a little.

"You go remind your fiancé what he is missing by working late every night," the inebriated physician could not make out which of her fellow drunk woman urged her to track down her sexy astrophysicist.

"Oh, he will. I'll make sure Rodney McKay never works a late night," the intoxicated woman held up both arms as if in celebration. Walking straight was out of the question as well.

She knew that the auxiliary power lab should be her first stop to see if her words could alone draw the super focused McKay from him work, but she recalled an incident last week where they failed. Jennifer had whispered an erotic poem in his ear and realized that he did hear a word and he jumped when she nibbled on his earlobe. A very forward action was needed if Jennifer were to be successful in her mission.

She mentally cursed herself when she realized that her robe was out with the wash, "So much for my little surprise." Jennifer spun on her heels and her frown turned into a playful smirk when she saw Rodney's robe hanging from the bathroom door. "That'll do," she pulled the blue terry cloth off its hook.

Jennifer made a stop at her closet and contemplated putting on the pair of heels that she wore to their engagement party last month. "No. You'll fall. Not a good idea." she went with a pair of slippers instead.

Five minutes later, Jennifer was at the doors of the lab Rodney was working in. Her smirk grew, clearly showing she was up to no good. The only thing visible was a pair of legs with the rest of the body swallowed under the console.

"Just where I want him," the alluring woman sauntered over the legs. "Ready to come home?" Jennifer kicked off the slippers and slipped off the robe. "Feel what you are missing, _Big Boy_?" she seductively ran her foot up the man's left leg. "Let's go home so I can punish the naughty man." She only talked this dirty when drunk, which was not often.

She was about to run her foot over the inner thigh when the body flinched and an unfamiliar scream came from under the console followed by a thud. That is when the body went limp. Panic quickly set in and because of the beer Jennifer was not thinking clearly. "Oh no! Rodney, are you okay? Please say something. Rodney can you hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine," Rodney said with an amused, but confused look on his face. He stood in the doorway with several jello cups in hand. His eyes refused to move off his naked fiancée. There was a smart-ass comment to be found somewhere, but he was busy admiring the beauty before him.

Jennifer turned twenty shades of red when she realized her error."Who? What?" her eyes rapidly darted between Rodney and the set of legs. In a flash the embarrassed woman grabbed the robe and quickly covered up. "Who's under there? I thought it was you," She could not look at Rodney even though he had seen her naked many times.

"Sheppard," The scientist laughed. John was not going to let them live this down. He could almost hear the endless teasing. Rodney was about to get concerned when he heard a groan from under the console and a second later John pulled himself out. "Hey there, buddy. You gave us quite a scare. You okay?" he was trying really hard not to laughing, knowing John would get suspicious but most importantly he would be in big trouble with Jennifer.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer was too embarrassed to say anything else. She took a safe position next to her fiancé with one arm tightly around him.

"Did you feel me up with your foot?" John asked bluntly to Jennifer. The couple had mischievous looks on their faces and knew they were up to something.

"No," Rodney shook his head, looking at his friend like he was crazy. "I came back from getting food and I must have startled you and next thing I knew you must have hit your head."

Sheppard was not buying it and rubbed the small cut on his head, "Why **your** fiancée here in **your** robe, holding onto you for dear life?"

"Umm," The stock of knocking John out had knocked enough sense into Jennifer so she would not slur her words. "Rodney called me and his robe was the nearest thing."

"Wasn't there a women's book club meeting tonight?" John knew her glassy eyes were a dead giveaway that she was not sober. "Maybe you came here to take _Big_ _Boy _home and _punish_ him?" He had only heard snippets of what was said before he knocked himself out, but it was enough to draw a clear picture of what was going on. The deep blushes on the other department heads said he was right.

"Big Boy?" Rodney raised his eye brows at the use of her secret nickname for him.

"Well you know..."Jennifer gave a knowing look to her other half as her eyes not so subtly checked Rodney out.

John raised his hands, "And I don't need to know." It was not a mental image John wanted burned in his mind forever. He did not want to know what she meant by Big Boy. "Just do try to get some sleep, McKay. We need to finish this in the morning." Either option of him staying to work or heading back to him room with Jennifer he knew much sleep was not going to be involved, but the latter would make dealing with Rodney in the morning a lot more pleasant. "And before you say it Doc I will have my head examined right away. And don't even think of going there, Big Boy." He knew what both were going to say before they had a chance and before either had time for a retort, John made a quick exit toward the infirmary.

"He's never going to let me live that down," Rodney said with a long whine.

"Me either. I can't believe I did that," Jennifer covered her mouth horrified. "I thought you said you were working alone."

"That was the original plan, but he came sticking his nose where it did not belong two hours ago. So I put him to work when I went to get food," The scientist shrugged. "What were your plans had that been me under that console?" Now that they were alone the couple was alone they did not have to behave.

"Convince you never work a late night again," the woman's playful seductive side came out again.

"And how did you plan on doing that?"

"Like this," Jennifer used her hand to show what her foot meant to do earlier.

Rodney reached for the controls to lock the lab. "That is a very good start. Let me get a peek of what's under my robe," he slid is hand into the narrow opening.

"Here? You sure?" the physician did not put up much a fight as Rodney hit all the right spots to make her forget their surroundings.

"No one can get in now. Why not? I won't be working," his lips became hypnotic for the drunk woman and Jennifer captured them and claimed them as her property for the night.


End file.
